criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Slip Of A Tongue
Slip of a Tongue is the seventh case in PetersCorporal's second season, Blue Coasts. It's also the seventh and last one in the Evergreen Tops district. Characters introduced: *Petchara Metanee (City founder) *Samuel Constantin Perkins (Judge in Reuben's case) *Marthin Farren (Linda Farren's ancestor) Case Background Violet Nearnight wishes the player a happy Blue Coasts Day, since on December 1st the city celebrates its anniversary with a night comparsa parade. However, the player had to work again. Nora MacMillon had said that MAFIA's new hideout in the Evergreen Forest had flooded and now they were moving everything. On top of that, the water had brought a corpse and the player had now to investigate a new death with Nora as a secret since she was still supposed to be missing. The victim turned out to be Nevada Hill, the MAFIA member who was in jail for the murder of Clive Goldman. The team didn't know if she had escaped or if someone had taken her out of jail. When Megan Staples autopsied the body, she noticed that Nevada's tongue was missing, just like in the murder Nevada had committed herself. This meant that MAFIA had ordered someone to kill her for revealing information about the organization, which was most likely due to the time she helped the player find out about Martin Jenkins ordering hits on MAFIA betrayers. Nora mentioned that the old murder case that had "ruined her life" was related to prisoners on the loose. Besides, she realized that her husband (Pierre MacMillon) was having an affair with someone else since he said he couldn't pick his daughter Idaho MacMillon from the HQ because of a business meeting which actually wasn't taking place that day. Nora did not care about Pierre cheating on her but she hated the fact that he was not a caring father to Idaho. It was also shown that Nora had browsed the Internet several times looking for info about Idaho (the state). She also said to Idaho that she hadn't been named after the state actually. George Nearnight also said to the player that he thought Pierre was a terrible person and that his marriage with Nora had been a shotgun wedding. Starting with Nora's mobile, the team suddenly found out that some things from the MAFIA hideout in the forest somehow ended up in the Evergreen Tops Police Branch Headquarters. On top of that, the MAFIA members also ended up there since Everett Sanderson started arresting them for petty felonies. The team found out that when Everett took the investigation on Mandi Joyway away from them, he didn't actually stay in the wetlands to work but had just gone hunting instead. He defended himself saying that the investigation had brought no results so he'd called it off. Among the felons arrested there was Gary Perkins, being this the final proof that he was actually in Blue Coasts even though the database didn't say so. Gary explained that he'd escaped from Townville's prison to investigate Reuben Thacks' death and also let it slip that Reuben had founded MAFIA himself. On the other hand, besides saying that he was not actually on MAFIA's side, Gary helped them with the murder investigation and said that MAFIA wouldn't punish him for it because "this time it was ok" if they arrested this specific member of the society. He later revealed as well that when he broke into the Hilton & Hilton he was looking for info on Reuben. Later, the Chief said that he'd been informed about the reason behind the unusually large tide. An helicopter had fallen in the sea near the coast and as far as they were concerned, there were no survivors. That helicopter turned out to be from the Japanese Kouan Keisatsu and were reinforcements to undermine MAFIA since Takeshi Meuro was actually undercover in the organization. Unfortunately, the helicopter failed and the Kouan Keisatsu suspended Takeshi. The killer turned out to be Carmela Johnson, who had killed Nevada under MAFIA's orders but didn't even know her. Clive Goldman's missing dagger was indeed under Nevada's possession and Carmela took it from her to murder her. Violet told her that the team was not actually on MAFIA's side so she took out a gun but Takeshi managed to save them by shooting Carmela's shoulder and revealing that he spoke perfect English. Carmela was sentenced to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 20 years and psychological therapy for 3 years. The reason why she lockpicked Nevada's handcuffs was not revealed at the time. Peggy Jasmine told the player the results of her research after the trial and said that Reuben Thacks had been sentenced to death by Samuel Perkins (grandfather of Silver Constantin and ancestor of Gary Perkins) for "Royal Treason". She didn't know why that had happened since Blue Coasts had never been part of any kingdom. The next day, Bella Matthews showed up and confessed that she was the hacker, since she knew the police couldn't legally arrest her for it, and explained the points that indicated Montgomery Appleton to be the hacker. She had never wanted to leave MAFIA and had lied to the team about it. When she befriended Nora in the forest, Nora unknowingly revealed that Nevada Hill had betrayed MAFIA (the organization didn't know because Bella had stopped hacking them back then). Thomas and the player agreed to keep it a secret from Nora. Bella escaped and disappeared to keep investigating Reuben's cold case. The team found what could have prompted Bella to investigate more: an old murder of an unknown woman 2 months before Reuben Thacks' execution. They asked Gary Perkins about it and said that that old murder had actually led to the execution. In exchange for his freedom (and to keep investigating) Gary revealed that the other ancestor involved in the cold case was Marthin Farren (related to Linda Farren) and gave the police a USB key with info about MAFIA. Thanks to this (even though Martin Jenkins did not appear in the files), they found out that Vaninna Ballaffinte was actually the leader of MAFIA and that she'd made her husband get killed because he didn't want to move the club (MAFIA's hideout) as Vaninna was suggesting. Mark had no idea that MAFIA even existed. She insinuated that MAFIA used to be a bunch of criminals in their origins but after Reuben's death their mission became investigating how he'd died. That's why they let the player pretend they were part of MAFIA, since the team's investigation could actually help them find the answers they needed. Vaninna was arrested but said that she'd always be up for "a second battle". The team also found out that Everett Sanderson was a MAFIA agent, so Chief Nearnight fired him and named Takeshi Meuro as the new Commander of Evergreen Tops before transfering his team to South Coast. Stats Victim: *'Nevada Hill' (Her dead body was swept away by the tide into the forest.) Murder Weapon: *'Dagger' Killer: *'Carmela Johnson ' Suspects Bella Matthews (Member of MAFIA) Suspect's profile: The suspect goes hunting - The suspect is a lockpicker - The suspect drinks insamju - The suspect is a Bluecoaster Suspect's appearance: - Ned Stephenson (Fireboom's CEO) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a Bluecoaster Suspect's appearance: - Carmela Johnson (Actress and producer) Suspect's profile: The suspect goes hunting - The suspect is a lockpicker - The suspect drinks insamju - The suspect is a Bluecoaster Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a widow's peak Takeshi Meuro (Japanese member of MAFIA) Suspect's profile: The suspect goes hunting - The suspect is a lockpicker - The suspect drinks insamju Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a widow's peak Everett Sanderson (Evergreen Tops commander) Suspect's profile: The suspect goes hunting - The suspect is a lockpicker - The suspect drinks insamju - The suspect is a Bluecoaster Suspect's appearance: - Gary Perkins (Thief, mobster, hacker) Suspect's profile: The suspect goes hunting - The suspect is a lockpicker - The suspect drinks insamju Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a widow's peak Montgomery Appleton (Appleton Light Industries CEO) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a Bluecoaster Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a widow's peak Vaninna Ballaffinte (Mark Hilton's widow) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks insamju - The suspect is a Bluecoaster Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer goes hunting *The killer is a lockpicker *The killer drinks insamju *The killer is a Bluecoaster *The killer has a widow's peak Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Tongue-lashed betrayer *Investigate Flooded forest (Clues: Victim's body, Handcuffs, Silver watch) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Handcuffs (Result: Code deciphered) *Analyze Handcuffs (3:00:00) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Bella Matthews' fingerprints) *Check Bella Matthews' knowledge about the victim *Investigate City festival (Clues: Stained handkerchief, Wick) *Examine Stained handkerchief (Result: Pollen) *Analyze Pollen (7:00:00) *Have a chat with Carmela Johnson *Examine Wick (Result: Strontium, copper and gunpowder) *See if Ned Stephenson knows something about the case *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Police collaboration *Examine Tracking app (Result: App hacked) *Analyze George's tablet (9:00:00) *Investigate District police headquarters (Clues: Green cellphone, Drawer, Skeleton key) *Examine Green cellphone (Result: Partial fingerprints) *Analyze Partial fingerprints (5:00:00) *Confront Takeshi Meuro about Nora's mobile *Examine Drawer (Result: Journal) *Examine Torn page (Result: Wetlands page) *Analyze Journal (6:00:00) *Talk to Everett Sanderson about his behavior in the wetlands *Examine Skeleton key (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' MAFIA relocates *Examine Mugshot (Result: Gary Perkins' mugshot) *Ask Gary Perkins what the MAFIA fuss is about *Analyze Gary's phone (9:00:00) *Investigate Carnival float (Clues: Torn leaflet, Trash container) *Examine Torn leaflet (Result: Faded leaflet) *Examine Faded leaflet (Result: Festival leaflet) *See if Montgomery Appleton can help you *Examine Trash container (Result: Bloodstained bottle) *Analyze Bloodstained bottle (10:00:00) *Try to get info from Vaninna Ballaffinte *Go to Chapter 4 (No stars) 'Chapter 4:' Execution ordered *Investigate Evidence storage room (Clues: Dirty folder, Jewel box) *Examine Dirty folder (Result: Evergreen Tops Police Branch folder) *Analyze Police folder (6:00:00) *Ask Gary Perkins about the Hilton & Hilton break-in *Examine Jewel box (Result: Fibers and leaves) *Ask Carmela Johnson about the police station *Investigate Tidal flow (Clues: Dagger, Wet papers) *Examine Dagger (Result: Nevada Hill's blood) *Analyze Dagger (10:00:00) *Examine Wet papers (Result: Tongue) *Analyze Tongue (15:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Mobsters and Hackers 7 (No stars) 'Mobsters and hackers:' From evil to good *See what Bella Matthews knows about the hacker *Investigate District police headquarters (Clues: Photograph) *Examine Photograph (Result: Message to Gary Perkins) *Talk to Gary Perkins about the cold case (Reward: Burger) *Analyze Gary's flash drive (8:00:00) *Examine Voice note (Result: Vaninna Ballaffinte's voice) *Confront Vaninna Ballaffinte *Examine Blank letter (Result: Invisible ink) *See what Takeshi Meuro wants to talk about (Reward: Noh mask) *Analyze Evidence flash drive (1:00:00) *Send Everett Sanderson (Reward: 7 cash) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Blue Coasts cases